Guide to: Computer Lab and Backpacks
"Guide to: Computer Lab and Backpacks" is the ninth episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Computer Lab Moze is excited to turn in her graph project for Mr. Wright's class, as Cookie is printing it out on special paper for her. Ned realizes that the graph project is due today, but he procrastinated in the computer lab instead of working on it. He plans to use his last hour in the computer lab to get it done. Cookie becomes so computer-dependent that when his computer crashes, he struggles to survive. He can save her graph if he reboots his system from the computer lab, but since neither Cookie nor Moze signed up ahead of time, they're not allowed in. Moze tries to convince Ned to give up his lab time to get Cookie to save her project, and they argue. Mr. Kwest, the moderator of the computer lab, banishes the three of them from the lab for a week. Cookie's computer shuts down completely, and he becomes lost without his technology. He doesn't even remember which classes he has. Lisa Zemo helps him out, guiding him around the school to each of his classes and to lunch. Lisa and Coconut Head offer up their computer lab time to Ned and Moze, so they try to sneak back into the lab in disguise but are caught. Then, the computers shut down and it becomes apparent that Mr. Kwest doesn't know how to fix it. Ned says that Cookie can fix it, but only if Mr. Kwest un-banishes him. Ned and Moze find Cookie outside with Lisa and gets him to fix the computers. This gives Cookie an automatic pass into the lab so he can teach Mr. Kwest how to fix certain problems. Cookie saves Moze's graphs and she gets an A+. Ned needs an extension to finish his project, supervised by Mr. Wright, but he's banished from the computer lab because he wasn't on the list. Ned helps him sneak back in disguised as Coconut Head. Tips *Tip#115.51 - Use your computer lab time wisely. *Tip#006.4 - Sign up ahead of time. *Tip#325.89 - Go during "Off Peak Hours" to avoid the crowd. *Tip#607.22 - Ask your teacher for help. Part 2: Backpacks Moze loses her backpack, which is a disaster because her diary was in it. She begins to panic, and goes through the three of the four stages of losing her backpack (denial, anger, hopelessness, and acceptance). Ned's backpack (which he's named Earl) is falling apart, but he refuses to replace it. Backpack Boy offers to help him by showing him a secret room full of brand new backpacks to choose from. Ned chooses a double-wide custom made backpack from Switzerland, but Backpack Boy says he's not ready for it yet. Ned disagrees and takes the backpack. Cookie decides to stop using a backpack and wear a full-body velcro suit instead called the "Body Pack", enabling him to keep track of his school supplies simply by sticking them to himself. When he runs into Loomer and one of his cronies, they take everything off his "Body Pack" and throw it to the felt flag in the gym, as well as Cookie himself, who can't get himself down. Moze goes Gordy to look through the lost and found, but doesn't find her backpack. Gordy says he cremates a lot of the lost and found items but he would never cremate a backpack. Ned adjusts to his brand new backpack that comes equipped with a fan, a cooler of spring water, a cake dispenser, a video game system, and a microwave. Still stuck to the felt flag in the gym, Cookie sees Bitsy and Suzie coming out of the locker room with Moze's lost backpack, which she'd left there. They find her diary inside, but before they can open it, Cookie finally falls off the flag and down onto the gym floor. He takes Moze's backpack back to her. She hugs him in thanks, but her sweater gets attached to his "Body Pack". Ned cremates his old backpack with Gordy but realizes too late that he didn't empty it first. He also realizes that the new backpack he has is too much for him and he's not ready for it. Tips *Tip#646-S - Pack an extra shirt. *Tip#649-KX - Pack tissues. *Tip#694-SP - Pack sharpened pencils. *Tip#694-A - Put your name and phone number in it. *Tip#682-CB - Empty backpack before throwing it out. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring *Special guest star: Meshach Taylor as Mr. Wright *Dave "Gruber" Allen as Mr. Kwest *Daran Norris as Gordy Co-starring *Kendre Berry as Backpack Boy *Marquise Brown as Chandra Taylor *Spencer Locke as Bitsy Johnson *Matthew "Teo" Olivares as Jerry Crony *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1